The Nightly Wish
by Poke-lover
Summary: Melissa is a two-tailed fox who is abused by her father. After she meets Sonic, she is drawn into an adventure that would forever change her life. SURPRISE! I had found most of the original story that I had up here, and have decided to return it. Started when I had joined the site in 2009. It will be edited and maybe even finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I wasn't very old when my mother died.

I dont remember much about her but I do remember her voice.

Soothing bells could be compaired to her singing voice as she sung me to sleep every night.

But her life was soon cut short due to spreading infections from the birth canal caused by the painful process of my birth.

I had caused her pains in the last months of life as her immune system just started to shut as the docters put it.

At the time, I didn't realise the severity of the situation.

I thought that mom would get better, but she never did.

I still held on to hope, until...

My father quickly became a drunk afterwards and earned the fine reputation of being the town drunk.

He hurt me too.

Slapped me around, spit at me, evened blamed me for the death of mother.

I was scared stiff but I didn't know what to do, so, I indured.

That was probably the stupidest thing someone could do.

It would take another years to learn that what my father was doing was wrong at he needed to stop.

I told hm that.

He didn't.

Instead the beatings became more frequent and more violent.

I have bruses everywhere on my body ranging from my face to my feet and legs.

Then, my life took a drastic turn when my body started to mature and dad started to notice his daughter.

One day he grabbed my hair and pulled me into his room where he proceded to have his way with me.

He raped me.

He raped his own daughter.

But he just said that I wasn't even his daughter due to my two tails.

He called me a freak and said that freaks were just property. They had no feelings so you could do anything with them. It don't mean nothin'.

But that wasn't the last, unfortenantly, he didn't stop. He would pull me against my will and take me again and again.

It hurt.

But I had no one to go to for help so I had to stay and try and take it until he got tired and threw me out of the room so he could sleep.

I had no room for myself due to the house having only two rooms, one for the living/ dining room and dad's room.

I would just take mother's quilt and lay down on the brocken couch with it over me.

I felt peaceful. like nothing will ever harm me the next course that was a dream only to stay as a dream.

But I liked to think it could be real.

In my mind I heard the ghostly whisper that seemed to sing a song to me.

I loved to hear the music.

If I could, I would go to town and listen in town square to the were some of the only ones to not seem to hate me for everyone else pushed me around, mostly on purpuse.

But the preformers would nod their heads at me and even pat my pack when I gave them a coin I happened to find lying around in the streets. I was majorly confused at the actions and it would make me ponder until dad wanted his next session.

But the thought would always return to me and I would ponder it somemore until my head would spin around from just thinking too much, too hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 _Normal Pov_**

The night air was cool and calm with the crickets singing in the distance.

Serinating in the grass around Sonic. But he couldn't bring himself to stop and listen, he had a mission to do.

But not one of really using his speed except for getting there.

This was a complaint call about a father and his daughter doing something but Sonic could really remember except it was bad.

The trip to the suspect's house took Sonic to the slums of the city.

Dirty, pretty much a waiting tinderbox with all the wood used, smelled, and was compleatly dystroying itself little by little due to no one taking care of it.

Suddenly, on a decrepid sidewalk, Sonic was brushed by someone in a hoodie.

Sonic felt some hands and knew exactly what happened. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" He yelled.

The thief just started to run down the sidewalk pretty slow to how Sonic runs.

Sonic took off after the thief and was just about to grab them when they jumped up on a box and catapalted on to the roof of the building.

Sonic saw the hooded thief jump across the rooftops from building to building.

Sonic saw something in the escape.

A type of grace that he hadn't seen ever in people. It was almost hypnotising.

But he managed to keep his head on straight. Suddenly, they just disappered from his sight. "What!" Sonic said confused.

He looked around and looked up to see that the thief was flying by use of two tails. "No way." Sonic said dumbfounded.

But suddenly, the thief lurched foreward as if in pain and started to fall.

Sonic, instinct to protect others kicking into motion, leaped foreward and grabbed the falling puppet.

Rolling into a ball, he protected them from the impact.

Doing so, he felt something soft and he knew what it was due to this not being the first time saving a girl in this very same fashion.

The hood had fallen off during the fall and was now reveiling the owner as a goldish-yellow orange fox with some white on the bottom of the muzzle.

What confused Sonic the most was the reveiled two-tails of the fox.

Unnormal anywhere Sonic had ever seen. Sonic's thoughts were interupted when a honk sounded and cut through the cloud.

He looked to see a large truck with a mongoose at the wheel.

He stuck his head out the window and shouted, "HEY, GET OUT OF THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD AND TAKE THAT MUTANT WITH YOU!" Sonic was dumfounded again at what he called her but complied.

What is wrong with him?, Sonic thought.

Why call someone a mutant?


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital was like a world surrounded by cotten. It was that quiet. The white tiled walls, floor, and ceiling grabbed the title of being the attempt to calm people down, but due to it's brightness, it had the oppisite effect. But the thing that scared patiants the most was the view outside the windows. There were crows. Lots of crows. Cawwing at the people walking in and the less that were walking out.

Sonic was not immune to these attributes to the scene when he hurried the female fox over to the hospital after falling unconsience trying to get away.

Sonic just sat next to the bed unable to leave until he knew that she would be alright.

The crows were flapping around outside the window everynow and then, really starting to annoy Sonic with their constent caws and flapping.

But he tried his hardest to ignore them.

He was deep in the voids of his own mind trying to sort out all that has happened in the last two hours.

He was asked to check out this one place that had rumurs floating around that there was abuse going on inside but the police couldn't just check, they needed warrant and to obtain that, they needed proof, Sonic agreed.

Sonic's thoughts were interupted by a low but still audiable moan.

Sonic opened his eyes and saw that the fox was twitching and talking in her sleep.

Sonic really didn't really pay much attention, because it was common to talk in your sleep, until she said something that made his blood run cold.

"Ahhh, dad, stop! Please. You're hurting me doing that."

He had to admit, her voice was like an angel to his eardrums when they made the small vibrations.

It was pure.

But Sonic had an idea what was going on in her dream, but he'll ask her when she wakes up.

There was a tapping outside the window that brought Sonic's attention from the fox for the first time in hours.

It was dark outside, but the light from the room's lamp produced just enough light to see what was going on.

A crow stood right outside the window, on a branch, tapping at the window.

When it saw that it had Sonics attention. it cawwed once before taking off disipering out of sight into the thick black void that was night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Somewhere unknown_

The room was dark except with the torches around the circular wall. The wall had an amber color at the parts that you could see. Two more torches stood at the centerlighting up someone there sitting on a throne-like-highchair. Even though they are lit by the torches, the shadows still held their grasp on them.

"What knews have you brought me today?" They said with a voice that could tear people to shreds even if they weren't angry.

"Sir, I had spotted another one...Uh SIR" The mongoose said shaking in fear the "demon".

The "demon" scratched the top of its head, "Deal with it then."

* * *

><p>Her cries in her sleep have been getting louder every now and then causing Sonic to really start to worry about her. It's been almost twenty-four hours since she was admitted to this hospital and she has yet to wake up.<p>

The nurse came in with a sour look on her face and just bluntly said, "You and your pet will have to leave now."

Sonic held a look of confusion, "What do you mean, she hasn't woken up and she isn't a pet like a dog?"

"To me and the rest of the population think they are. _Freaks_. Now are you and the little bitch going to go or am I going to have to call the police!" She told him in a grow tone.

Sonic sighed and looked at the slumbering fox whom is getting the hated look from the nurse. "No. We'll go."

He lifted the fox and was was about to leave the room when the nurse turned quickly and said, "Wait." Sonic stood there and the nurse walked up. She stood there as if pondering something, then gave a visious kick to the fox's head creating a crack sound that made Sonic gasp.

Protection instincs kicked in and Sonic just dropped the fox and just lunged at the nurse with his speed, probably breaking a few bones.

Sonic held the nurse down while he held a look of complete furiosity and he just blew up. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

The nurse was obviously unfazed as she gazed into his emerald eyes and said, "Because anyone with two tails is obviously a freak, and a freak is obviously meant to die."

Sonic was about to go Sonic Spin on her when he heard a small voice from behind, "Excuss me, but where am I?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Sonic's POV_

"Can you tell me where I am?" The pure voice asked behind me.

It caught me off guard as I was busy "talking" to the nurse.

I slowly turned around and was met by a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

But they held confusion in them.

The nurse coughed a few times and answered in a rude voice, "None-of-your-buisness. But the next place you go will be hell."

I gave her another look, "Why don't you leave and continue on your marry way?"

The nurse gave another look back that was not of fright, "No. I wanna see whaen this freak loses it was hurts you either physically and/or emotionly."

I had to roll my eyes thinking that this nurse is either crazy or just on something.

I turned back to the fox who was starting to get a frightned look on her face. She stared straight at me and then gasped with realisation and she started to crawl backwards away from me.

She held her finger at me and shook like a leaf in a fall breeze.

"I'M SORRY!" She suddenly yelled at me, making me worry about her.

I took a couple of steps closer but she shrunk back toward the wall. "S-S-Stay BACK!" She held her palm out in a fashion that meant stop. "I know what you wanna do after I stole that wallet from you!"

The nurse beside me laughed and said, "So, you're a thief. I knew all you _freaks_ were bad news." I gave her a sour look but she took no notice and continued. "And to answer your question before, It Is None Of Your Concern, except the fact that you will be in hell with all the rest of your kind."

In one swift motion, I grabbed the nurse buy the neck and was about let my frustrations out when the fox suddenly shouted weakly due to being out for a while. "NO, STOP!" I turned my head toward her. "SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO GET HURT OVER HER OWN OPINION."

I was surprised at her. Her in my palm was the one that had just kicked her in the head for no reason other than she didn't like her. I told her this and was answered.

"Yes, I know."

"What! How did you know!"

She giggled a little. "I was awake by the time you brought me here. I was faking sleep to try and get the chance to escape but you never left."

"But then, why did you ask where you were if you already did?"

"I was being coy with you guys."

I nodded and released the nurse who quickly ran out of the room.

We both just stood there watching eachother for the longest time until she groaned as her knees fell from under her.

I was quick to catch her before she hit the floor. "Would you like some help getting to the bed?" I asked but her shook her head.

"I can do it by myself."

she pushed my hold off of her and tried to walk over to the bed but the same thing happened.

"Here, let me help," I finally said and helped her get to the bed.

She quickly turned her head away and said again in that soft, small voice, "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

_Female POV _(Tails' POV: I'll say female until she tells her name)

Darkness arose like smoke from a flame as the sun disappeared from sight behind the buildings across the street from the window.

The hedgehog still wouldn't leave my side.

He was asleep, using the bed as a pillow and the sound of small snoring erupting from his throat.

It was almost soothing to here but I was also uncomfterble having someone sleep next to me due the memories.

My hands trembled at the mere thought of his hand going up and down my back making me tremble with fear.

The starkish room placed a veil over me in the imagination department, bringing out monsters of vastness of insanity thoughts ranged below and beyond the point of not return.

That frightned me more.

Could I be losing myself over the fear and the pain of one monster who was more like a demon to me. I looked at my two tails through the darkness. All because I was different from everyone else.

I looked toward the window at the moon shining brightly through and the creation of a new stringth in me caused me to move over to the side of the bed oppisite of the hedgehog, climbed out, and slowly and quietly over to the window.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's POV<em>

The sound of a loud chopper woke me up as the sun was about to rise over the building across the street.

I turned and saw that the fox was gone.

I freaked out, breathign hard, trying to figure out where she was until his heard a megaphone say, "Maurice T. Hedgehog, we know you are in there."

I looked out the window to see a chopper flying almost right outside the window.

I walked over to it and emediently I heard the voice again saying, " Maurice T. Hedgehog. You are under arrest for kidnapping and assault.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Female POV)_

The afternoon heat was almost underable with the thermometer reaching almost a-hundred degrees with heat waves rising off of the concreat sidewalk and asfault street.

Great day to have fur. (Sarcasm)

The pedestions wern't that many so I had no trouble getting to the alley with the door on the right brick wall.

I entered quickly and quietly into a dark hallway.

The lighting just needed to be changed but it gave me no problem of walking down the hallway untill i reached a door at the end of the hallway with the initials E.E. bolted on the door.

I knocked lightlyto not desturb him if he was busy with something.

I heard the voice inside call out, "It's open," and I turned the knob and pushed the door open to a small room with a desk, an empty chair infront of the desk, and another chair behind with a shadowed figure.

I could feel his gaze upon me, but I didn't shrink back.

"Did you get it?" I was asked and I confedently took out and raised for him to see: Sonic's I.D. card. "Good. I wished you had gotten here earlier but I'm guessing complications?"

"My father's beatings are starting to get to me and it's making it hard to fly. I fell from the rooftops but Sonic saved me and caught me and took me to a hospital where he watched me the whole time until he fell aqsleep and got away."

The shadowed figure scratched his chin. "Sonic has no idea that he had just helped out his worst enimy. But, at least you got away and safely."

I had to laugh.

"Eggman. Don't try feining compassion. You ain't good at it and I know you don't have it."

He laughed a little too.

"Too true."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sonic's POV_

Police headquarters was huge.

It couldv'e been fifteen stories or higher.

The front desk inside the main door was empty so we had to wait.

It gave me time to ponder and reflect on what has happened in the past twenty-four hours.

The fox mostly.

I wonder where she is.

If she's okay.

Officers walked around us and gave me glances but continued on their way as if I was a long-time criminal.

It didn't matter how many times I helped these people.

They didn't even ask to tell my side of the story.

It was just "Hello." "You are under arrest." "Goodbye."

(Sarcasm) Such nice police officers.

"So. Maurice T. Hedgehog. AKA Sonic the Hedgehog." A voice sounded behind me.

I turned to see a black hedgehog with red stripes around his quills.

His face seemed [lastered in a devious smirk.

"Captain Shadow, SIR!" The guards shouted which caused him to shudder, melting the smirk.

"What did I tell you guys not to do that!" Shadow yelled back.

"Sorry Sir." They said quieter.

"And stop calling me sur. My name is Shadow."

"Sorry Sir."

Shadow growned, pawed his face, and shook his head. "Just go." He pointed behind him with his index finger without reveling his gace.

"Yes Sir." Both said and left.

When both were gone, Shadow said to no one, "Idiots," before turning to me and saying, "The charges against you are..."

"Yeah, I know. That charges are assault and kidnapping. Who told you guys?" I interupted.

"Shadow shook his head, "We don't know, it was a call made from a payphone and it was a female's voice. Even if we did know we wouldn't tell you. You might hurt her.

Sonic didn't hear that last part because he was already in a deep thought.

The only ones who saw that fight was both female: That fox and nurse.

I know that fox did escape and that gave her the chance, but I highly doubt it because it was to protect her.

The nurse was the "victom" in all this so she would have a reason by not getting her way with kicking the fox out cause she was different.

"Snop out of it and lets go." Shadow interupted my thoughts and pulled on the handcuffs causing me to follow him down the hall.

The cops, any we met, gave me looks that ether showed sadness, hate, or a look of betrayl.

They didn't relise that I was innosent and they just continued.

We reached a door and Shodow quickly turns around, puts his finger to his lips, and I nodded before he turned back around, knocked on the door, and called out, "Sir. I've brought Maurice."

"Sonic!" I said irritated.

"Shut it!" He whispered back loudly before opening the door and pulled me inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It wasn't the millions of robots made in the factory.

It wasn't the clothes or the money she gits from Eggman.

It was the idea that someone somewhat actually cared.

Her room in the factory was just above the assembly line but thankfully, Eggman made the walls and floor soundproof just for her.

She was just standing there, looking at a mirror, discusted with herself.

She had feelings for Sonic, the enemy.

The hero.

The clothes she had on tightly hugged her curves and "if I wasn't a freak" she would have men after her and probably some woman turn lesbian at her sight.

Yeah. She was that pretty.

But with the identification of having an extra tail made love for her impossible.

The biggest problem with Eggman's plans was that she had to go home every night to not raise suspicion.

Her father didn't care if she was out all day just as long as she returned that night for 'reasons'.

But luckily, she is still hours from that nightmare.

Held her snowy mind and impulses to keep her light shining like a whole new pandemic.

It gingerly wrapped around her fingers and held them to her eyes, and if she could've, she would've shook her head to mirror what others have done the same to her.

"Could my life be any worse. Being used by an evil mastermind bent on taking over the Mobius land and enslave over the free will of its people. To have never had a mother and a dad who doesn't want anything to do with me other than as a toy. To say "I love Sonic the Hedgehog even though I haven't known him for a couple of hours, I have stolen his ID. He has stolen my heart." She placed her hand over her heart which was rapidly beating."

"Who..." She gasps in surprise, turns around to see Eggman standing there with a look of curiosity, "...has your heart, Melissa?"

She turned back here head to the mirror and placed her gaze on Eggman's reflection.

He held a mixed look of curiosity and uncaring.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously something. What is it?"

I sighed. "It's the thought that your crimes are also my own. No one should've taught the skills you've taught me without a clear conscious," Melissa turned her gaze from the mirror to the blue wall. "But my crimes, in a sense, are worse. One of omission- and one of arrogance- and cowardice," She then turned toward Eggman again. "My belief system is much different then yours, Eggman. Are you sure you believe in a God?"

Eggman put his hand to his chin and started pacing back and forth, then stopped, "It is true the was what I was was raised to belive. God, Jesus, the Holy Spirit. But when I got older, I drew away from thoughts and princibles a long time ago. What does this have anything to due with the moment?"

She turned to the mirror and answered in a dry voice, "Nothing- Nothing at all."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The interigation room was dark, except for a single light used by Shadow to write pretty much everything Sonic was saying for evidence against him if he went to court.

But to Sonic, the way they have been acting toward him, he would be lucky if he gets a trial.

Every cop Sonic saw or met gave the look of hate toward him.

'What did I do that makes everyone hate me so much? Even though I helped them so many times that even everything I did just doesn't add up.'

He asked Shodow this and Shadow look turned ever darker.

"It's bull that you dont even know your own crime! I don't believe it!" He exploded at Sonic.

"What _crime_!"

But Shadow didn't answer.

Instead, wrote what just happened in the notebook and continued asking questions about a crime he was accused of, but never really comitted.

* * *

><p>"Eggman. Everyone is living their outside lives normaly. Why do I need to keep watch for someone with the name Rouge and how am I suppossed to know who they are I've spotted them?"<p>

"You won't have to," Eggman's voice sounded on the earpiece of the comunications devic. "She will find you." A click told Melissa that Eggman was finished.

"Thanks for the help." She commented to no one.

She stood on the on the roof of the ice cream shop on Second St. and Bellview.

That was the name of the shop.

Bellview Ice Cream.

Melissa loves their treats expecially their Neopolotan, she even adds strawberrys and chocolates syrips with sprinkles.

They don't judge her just like the preformers in the town square with music, vocals, and souveners to earn money.

Many call them freaks as well as her.

She connect to them just as much as they connect to her.

Melissa sat at a table with her neopolotan with strawberry and chocolate syrup with sprinkles and she ate her treat slowly so she wouldn't get a brain freeze from the chill.

She thought about things here and right now, she thought about Sonic.

Why?

The whole of her body tremled with extreme intencity she figured that her heart would end up switshing positions with her brain.

In fact, it has already done so.

She couldn't even think straight without something about Sonic coming into her thoughts like a silver bullet.

THe ice cream wasn't even as good as usual.

When she was halfway finished, she sat there in a trance-like state.

By the time she came back to the stable world, the ice cream had melted, the strawberry syrup mixed with the chocolate to make a swirl effect, twisting eachother and hugging closely, never seeming to wanna let go of the other.

Melissa sighed at herself, sat up, and walked out the glass, wood perimitered door which hit the bell over the door making a ding sound, then another when the door closed.

The streets were full of pedestrians and cars.

Heading either foward or backward just like life.

The moment had no meaning to them.

All that mattered was where they would go.

What about a new house?

A new car?

Family?

Kids?

How many if so?

Their questions swirled around them like a swarm of angry bees.

They were lost puppies.

Bark.

Bark.

Bark.

Melissa was not a puppy.

The very same reason she was an outsider was the reasons why she wasn't a lost puppy.

She was like a lost bird.

She had the freedom of the skies, but she was still lost.

But for different reasons.

No family (unless you count the drunk), no friends (unless you cound the Egg-head), and no future in sight different than the one Eggman chose for her.

She had no time to be a lost puppy.

No time to wonder about life itself and it's meanings.

She reached the supposed meeting spot with the Rouge person.

A dark alley away from where anyone could watch.

That was what Rouge wanted.

Aparrantly, she's worked with Eggman before so she's trustworthy, yet isn't trustworthy.

That was what Eggman said and that was all that he said about the matter before going off on some other topic like where the pool will be when he takes over the world.

Melissa rolled her eyes and shook her head at the memory and looked at the oppisite wall that had graffiti on it in blue paint that said, "Death to Lyma Beans". She didn't get it so she sunk into her mind for entertainment.

Unfortunantly, it wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck are you!"<p>

Melissa's eyes shot open before she could continue with that thought.

The moments of peace for her desolve into a fight for survival.

But, Melissa noticed a pattern about her past with peace always ends up as fights for survival.

The memory continued uncontrolled.

* * *

><p>Melissa's father only ever thought of Melissa was when he was too lazy to get something or too lazy to think about something else.<p>

The only other time was when hormones where flying.

Expeseally when she went into heat.

Luckily, she didn't get pregnant.

If she did, he might kill her to keep the incest proof silent.

If she did get pregnant, it would be the ultimate proof.

If you haven't noticed, Melissa has a very dark life.

So far, only Sonic was her light, she wished to see him again, to see again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The cell Sonic paced in was cold. That was how he could describe it. Almost like you were placed in the medieval times except you don't have an Iron Maiden, a thumb screw, or a sado-masacist in a black mask wanting to chop your head off. He had a sink, a WC, a bed, and a desk which he had no idea why there was a desk in his cell when he saw none in the other cells while he was being brought in by the two guards and Shadow. The walk over here was quiet and uneventful unless you count the belching the guards were doing along the way which made the air around Sonic smell like pickles and donuts. When they reached the cell, Shadow unlocked the gate with hast which caused him to miss the lock a few times before making the insertion and opening the door of the cell which the guards pushed Sonic in and Shadow slowly closed the door and he mumbled a few words to Sonic shallow enough for the guards not to hear. "Stay awake." was all he said before the gated door closed completely shut and locked. Shadow handed the keys to one of the guards and told him that he was on guard duty tonight. But the guard's answer was,  
>"But I'm too tired." Shadow made a face that seemed to be too dramatic to be annoyed.<br>"You are going on guard duty you won't even have to do the walk you can just fall asleep in the chair!"

The two guards just walked down the hall and Shadow turned to Sonic. He stared at him for a few seconds until hr too exited. The moment Sonic heard the gate at the end of the hall slam shut he sat down on the chair at the desk to start thinking about what he would do but he couldn't think of anything. The hours ticked by and all he could think about was what Shadow said, "Stay awake." it echoed in his mind like a hammer striking metal.

So now,Sonic was alone with only the light to help him see. But as the hours went by, the moon itself started to shine through the window adding a white glow to the cell like a transparant sheet that made the dust particles visible and seemed to dance to and fro in an endless cycle till it ether leaves the light or falls to the ground. Sonic was pondering. He really ever just stopped and pondered about himself and others or the past of even the future. But this was one of thoughs rare times he does so.

Mostly, he thought about the two tailed fox that was part of what got him landed here. What really got him was her sparkling blue eyes. Like the sea. That's what Sonic remembered most about the fox, not the two tails.

"How long are you gonna just sit there and stare off into space?" A deep voice questioned Sonic who quickly looked up to see non other than Shadow.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"Nothin', just talking."  
>"I don't wanna right now." Turning around away from Shadow.<br>"Trying to figure out an escape?" Sonic's head quickly looked at Shadow. "You aren't that sneaky with your expressions."  
>"So! How can you stop someone going faster then the speed of sound?"<br>"Because I can still keep up with you. Remember, I am the Ultimite Lifeform," Suddenly, Shadow whips out a blue crystol of some sorts and gives his usual smirk. "I would step back if I were you."

Sonic gave the most stupid, yet confused look he had wet to give. "What are you going to do with that hunk of rock?"  
>"I will show you." Was all he said before he yelled, "CHAOS SPIER!" and suddenly, bolts of something that looked like lightning, at the bars and they just exploded with a titanic roar.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" Sonic yelled as he tried to stand but the shock wave made his joints turn to jelly. Shadow held up the crystal and Sonic covered his head expecting another blast but Shadow just answered,  
>"This is called a Chaos Emerald. Just having one give you infiident power but only for a short time because one's body can't handle that much power. It belongs with six others and if you bring them all together, a miricle is suppost to happen."<br>"A miricle? I don't believe it."

Shadow just laughed in his throut.

"Come one, you don't wanna stay here, do you?" He asked while turning and walking away.  
>"Why are you breaking me out?" Sonic asked after he caught up.<br>"Because, I know you're innocent." Was all Shadow answered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You gotta head east to Central City. It is about 500 miles, but that shouldn't be a problem." Shadow explained to Sonic near the outskirts of town.  
>"Thanks for the help, Shadow." Sonic replied.<br>"But, there is a word of warning hedgehog. I will not be able to help you any longer, in fact, I'll do my best to lock you back up in a high security prison so I won't draw suspision. The best I can do is make a couple of calls rarely to see what's up," He hands Sonic a cell phone. "Keep the function on vibrate and with you at all times." Sonic nodded.  
>"When you arrive, head to this address,"Shadow hands Sonic a piece of paper with a number on it. "They might help you, if not, they will tell you where you can get help."<p>

Sonic was about to take off when a question came to mind. "Hey, Shadow. What was the crime that you wouldn't tell me in the interigation?" All Shadow did was sigh before answering.  
>"A bomb exploded the bottom three floors of the Mobotroalis Mall causing the whole structure to collapes. Many are dead."<br>"How does that have anything to do with me?" Shadow paused for a while, then,  
>"We found your identification at the scene."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>12 Hours Ago<strong>

"Are you just going to stand there and look pretty or are you not Eggman's represenitive?" Said a voice after touching Melissa's back to try and get her attention. It did. Melissa squeeked and jumped a little in surprise. She then quickly turned around to see a white bat in a black and pink jumpsuit. She asked,  
>"Who are you?" A little defencive tone in her voice.<br>"My name is Rouge." Was answered in voice that Melissa couldn't help but be on edge over. In a dark alley with the gaffiti on the wall that said "Death to all Lyma Beans" was close to wishing to get out of there, added with this smirking white bat in a black and pink jumpsuit. It gave her an uneasy feeling.  
>"So, you're the one I'm supposed to meet," Melissa iquired. "Then yes, I am Eggman's represenetive." Rouge lifted her right eye,<br>"But, you're just a kid."  
>"Correct, I'm only 15, but yet, I'm smarter then any teen and adult."<br>"I highly doubt that, fox."  
>"If I had some of the plans for equipment for Eggman with me at the moment, I could prove it to you." Rouge laughed a bit,<br>"Yeah, sure," She answered with a tone that implied, I don't believe you. "It could just be one of Eggy's"  
>"True," Melissa pointed out. "Except, he doesn't invent meny things anymore, now that he has me on the team."<br>"Then, why are you on his team?" Wanting to know the truth. Melissa was silent and turned away from the bat while a memory came back in a flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>This part might make some people sick. Rating now changed to M rating.<strong>

The room was mostly blue, except for the rare white color, just like the bedspread that a thirteen year old Melissa now layed naked with her hands and legs tied to the bed posts in a "X" formation that showed everything to whoever entered the room, and that person was her father. Her brillient sapphire blue eyes were clotted in tears. He took no notice.

After Melissa made dinner for him she had the scraps from the garbage can when he was done. Then, he would take her to the bedroom and procceded to strip her of her clothing and then tied her the bed, then, he left to have his daily drinking binge.

"Hey you dirty little whore," A drunk voice came from behind the closed door which then opened to reviel him. "Looks like someones all ready for me." He continued to come closer and when he reached the bed, he started to rub the insides of Melissa's legs which made her tremble in fear which he took differently due to his drunken state. He chuckled, "Someone is a little begger tonight." He then stuck his finger in her which Melissa knew was coming but it still caused her to squeak.

**Not gonna continue with this part, if you wished I did, yall are a pervert.**

* * *

><p>"FOX!" Melissa heard Rouge's voice through the cloud and broke the memory. "ARE YOU OK!" Obviously worried.<p>

"Y-Yeah?" Melissa stuttered, then quickly took out a card. "Here, it's Sonic's ID, you know w-what to do with it?" Rouge raised a brow but went with the obvious avoidince and took the card.  
>"Yeah, the bomb is already place in Mobotropalise Mall, all I need to do is place the card near the epicenter but not too close so it looks brand new, then, let Shadow do the rest with Sonic." Melissa nodded but held her breath at the mention of Sonic's name.<br>"Do it." Was all that Melissa answered and then she turned around and walked out of the alley and into the darkening, cooler evening air.


	13. Chapter 13

The road rushed by, as fast as the speed of light. The wind, the salty sea air, the clearness of the dawning sky showed that it was going to be a beautiful day to go to the beach. But Sonic had no time for hitting a stop, he had to keep going onward towards Central City. Only ten minutes ago did Sonic, with the help of the Captain of the police in Mobotropolis, Shadow, had just "busted" out of jail and Shadow had instructed to head to Central City, the economy center of Mobius (hence the name), to an address written on a piece of paper, "1492 Greenside Ave." The running and stretching out his legs gave the blue speedy hedgehog time to think abut how he had gotten into this mess.

He was called by someone in the police HQ, asking if he could do a job for them since he was well known as someone who would help for free (Keyword: FREE). The job was to go to the slums of the city and look into a possible incest raping going on in a house. The police didn't want to make the possible situation critical by sending uniformed police to the residence. Sonic agreed. Now, he was running from those very same cops due to a crime he had no idea about, and didn't commit. Then, came that fox-girl with the two tails. Sonic had to admit something about her: She had grace when she ran**. **But what Sonic liked most about her was the fact that she had two tails. Unique, they were. She even tried escaping by using them like a helicopter to fly, but she was obviously having problems and was in deep pain. Sonic saved her from her fall and later at the hospital, she was found to be covered in scabs and bruises. The nurse wasn't so happy about the fox having two tails and when Sonic was about to leave with the unconscious after they were told to by the nurse, she kicked the fox in the head which woke her from her comatose state. That night, tho, she slipped out of the hospital and hasn't been seen. In the morning, when the hedgehog woke up, the cops were there and arrested him on false charges. (There you go, a summery for newbies who are too lazy to read the "before" chapters)

Everything has happened so fast, too fast for even Sonic to feel comfortable in anyway possible, shape or form. Running usually helped make him feel better about what is going on in his life and could come with something to try and make things better, but this time he couldn't run away from his problems this time

The whole of Sonic felt a little better when he saw the building of Central City. He pressed onward to where he hoped could prove his innocents.

He speeds up a little.

When he arrived, Sonic was awestruck by what he saw. He'd never been to Central City, he was seen pictures but they were never were as good as what he was seeing now. It made the finishing-dawning sky ever brighter with colorful lights, sounds, and other works. Not staying too long to see the sights, Sonic started searching for the house that Shadow said would help him. "1492 Greenside Ave." Sonic read on the piece of paper. Unfortunately, he didn't know the place and and didn't have a map. Sonic let out a sigh, " This will be a long day."


	14. Chapter 14

The sunset was magical to Melissa as she tried walking to the couch where her secret was: A stash of food that she had manage to sneak behind her father's back. The stinging in her thighs made them feel like they were burning while she sat on a chair covered in needles. No matter how many times her father puts her through this, she could never get used to it, never.

Under the couch, Melissa founded her stash: Two pieces of bread, a piece of cheese, and a piece of boloney. She also got some mustard and mayo from the fridge. Melissa didn't really need to hide food from her father, but in doing so, she feels that she is somewhat rebelling against the monster, which she was always willing to chance.

While eating her sandwich, Melissa heard a beep coming from the living room. It was muffled but she could still hear it and knew exactly what it was. She let it be as she finished, then, she calmly walked over to the couch, looked under the cushions, and saw the little communications device devise that Dr. Eggman gave her. She picked it up, pushed a button on the side, and Eggman's face appeared on the screen. "Melissa, are you alone?" He asked and she had to roll her eyes at that.  
>"No," She answered sarcastically, "I'm answering during the time when my father is sticking his dick in my..."<br>"One," Eggman quickly interrupted. "I don't need to know the details. Two, never use that tone with me Missy, I'll make sure you'll regret it!"  
>"Yeah, sure," Melissa didn't believe his threats on her, she knew that he knew, that she was too valuable to harm any further than what her father does. "Why are you calling me for at this time, the sun is almost down?" Eggman made a noise like a single laugh without opening his mouth.<p>

"I have a plan that might help with your predicament, as well as get the Sonic problem out of the Main plan," Melissa's ears stood up straight. "I see you're interested. Well, Rouge and another agent from her team have managed to get Sonic out of jail and to Central City. I want you to go over there and "rescue him from them and get him to take you in. Try to earn his trust completely, then, at the last second, when the Main plan is put into effect, crush his spirits. It will be harder for him to fight that way." Melissa was shocked at what Eggman wanted her to do but her expression stayed the same, neutral.  
>"That wouldn't give me much time. Only a week."<br>"That should be enough time with your obvious...charms." Melissa thought about it, or pretended to, then gave her answer.

"Ok Eggman. I'll do it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It took a while, but Sonic managed to find the home with the address Shadow told him to go to on the outskirts of the city. It looked like a house you would normally see in a small city or town, or in the suburbs. It was green in color, light green, with a white surrounded by a small hedge which surrounded a small yard. Across the street was another hedge that surrounded what looks to be a small park with a bunch of trees and then, a clearing with a small play structure and sandbox for kids. It was tranquil. Sweet and somber stating where as in the main part of Central City as well as Mobotropolis, it's always: Point A, Point B, Point C, Point D, and back to Paint B or A again because you forgot to pick up your dry cleaning, in the quickest amount of time. Sonic didn't like to admit it, but he is one of those people. He tells everyone who knows him that he does things his way, not really. He follows only what the public wants him to be.

Melissa on the other hand has no choice but to be caught in the middle, wishing to be what is expected except a play thing for a drunken lunatic.

Sonic walked up to the front door and knocked a couple times before a female white bat answered the door. Though she didn't seem to be looking at Sonic, but over his shoulder behind him, towards the hedge surrounding the fence. She quickly looked at Sonic a few seconds later and asked, "Yes, how may I help you?" In a nice and smooth voice as she could get without over doing it. Sonic handed the note from Shadow with the address on the back without saying a word. She read it before asking, "So, you are Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sonic gave a small nod.

The bat turned and walked inside while giving Sonic a "Come in" wave of her hand. He did and shiut the door behind him. While walking down the hallway from the door, Sonic noticed some pictures hanging on the wall. One showed a young white female bat with some type of hat, smiling at the camera. Another showd the older white bat now and... "SHADOW?

It was. Shadow and that white bat were smiling holding each other while he was in a groom's outfit and she was in a white dress adorned with ruby and sapphire colored stones. Shadow and her were married!

Sonic continued to follow the bat into the living room full of fancy furniture. Sonic sat in the chair and waited. When she returned, there was something in her eye that made Sonic uneasy. The expression. "So, tell me everything that has happened before you arrived." She asked in a somewhat trying-too-hard voice to be friendly. Sonic noticed a lie. But went with it.

He told her everything that has happened to him in the last twenty-four hours and afterwards, she just nods, gets up, and leaves the room. The present and past actions of the bat had finally pushed his suspension over the top. As quietly as he could, he got up, and out the front door, shutting it silently behind him. With his speed, he left the street, then the city, back to Mobotropolis. He knew he was on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

Melissa touched down in front of the house Eggman instructed her to be. She knocked on the door and almost instantly like they were standing right next to the door, the same white bat from the alley opened the door. "Ah, Fox. I'm sorry to say that Sonic has escaped."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Melissa sat at the table with the white bat, Rouge and a black hedgehog with red strips on his quills. She found out he is the other agent that would be assisting her. His name is Shadow. He stared at her intently which made her feel a little nervous. But she could let distractions get in the way of the job at hand: Finding Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I think he already left the city." Shadow placed his thoughts in. "With his speed, it wouldn't take very long to reach the capital. He'll think he's safe there." Melissa was deep in thought.  
>"That would make sense, since he knows the area so well over there." Rouge commented.<br>"But if that's true, then the situation would just get worse since Mobotropolis is the largest city out of the four." Rouge slumped in her chair.  
>"Too true, now you think about it." Melissa continued to think deeply.<br>"Should we send out the others?" Rouge asked Shadow. He shook his head.  
>"I don't want the others involves. We're the only ones who have an alliance with Eggman" He looks at Melissa again but this time obviously doesn't notice and he leans in closer to Rouge. "You know how he fells about the lot known as Freaks. He'd kill her on the spot." Rouge nodded in understanding and turned to Melissa.<br>"You're quiet." She commented but got no answer. So they left her alone.  
>"If only there was a clue to where he's going." Rouge continued.<br>"But we don't. If we do, then we aren't looking hard enough. FUCK" He slammed his fist on the table.

It was quiet for a while until they heard a small, almost silent voice, "I do. Or I think I do," Both looked toward Melissa. "Yes, he's trying to get away from you two, but he'll also want to try and clear his name and gain some answers. But since there are no obvious clues, he might have gone back to where it all started. Where he ran into me and I took his ID. and where he rescued me from falling. "It's not defiant, but it's a start."

Rouge and Shadow were impressed at the level of thought the fox girl placed on the table in such a short time. Shadow put the idea to thought, through his thought process and nodded. He pulled out his chaos emerald and said, "Hold my hand. Using Chaos Control would get us there faster," The girls did and Shadow shouted his ever infamous words. "CHAOS CONTROL."

* * *

><p>"There it is. There's the spot." Melissa explained with an almost joy in the tone that Rouge nor Shadow picked up. They were standing almost exactly where everything started. The Plan. The pain. The... feelings. But, there was no sign of Sonic anywhere. "You two shouldn't be here," Melissa explained to her other companions. "Sonic probably knows that you two aren't here to help him after what Rouge did with him. But me? He'll see me. He'll want answers. Also, Eggman wants me to stay with him for The Plan. But, if he comes, I'll get him to take me with him, you two "attack us to get us both on the run." Melissa explained her plan and they all agreed with it.<p>

The only question was: Will Sonic show up?

Melissa couldn't help but be a bit nervous at meeting Sonic the Hedgehog again. Her eyes had shined the moment she saw him. Even for a moment, she thought she could just let him go, none of this would've happened. His pain was her fault. She knows this deeply with every fiber of her being telling her "Your fault. Your Fault." But, that was the past. Now that she thinks about it, it has been almost exactly forty-eight hours since she too that wallet.

Her heart almost stopped. Sonic had arrived. His blue quills are what gave him away. She could find them easily in a crowd with her fox eyesight. She started to panic. Her breathing quickened. Her pulse could have easily doubled in the five seconds she saw him. He was obviously intent on finding the answers her seeked and Melissa severely wished she could give them to him. To tell him the truth of The Plan Eggman has in store in six days.

Suddenly, he not but one yard away from her. He almost walked right past her when he felt something soft and furry on his leg. He looked down and saw a tip of a almost golden furred tail with a white tip on the end. Quickly following the tail back to its owner, he saw that there were...TWO!

Melissa acted as if she didn't notice and started walking but looked suspicious as if she was to rob someone else. She suddenly headed to to an alley. The same alley. Sonic followed quietly thinking he wasn't noticed. But when he reached where he last saw the fox, she was gone. It couldn't be that she had just vanished.

! It hit him with the memory and looked up and there she was with an angry face. She tackled him, knocking him down. She just made him look at her. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT!" She yelled in his face. She then punched Sonic in the face which actually hurt a bit. Melissa had fake tears rolling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "Because of you, I'm on the run from two people called Rouge and Shadow because I'm a freak.!"

Sonic's ears twitched at the names, Rouge and Shadow. Was it a coincidence? Sonic's train of thought was derailed_-(What?)_ when Melissa attacked again. He held her off, she was strong for her age so he had a hard time pushing her off.

"For your information, this isn't my fault, YOU'RE the one who attacked me! YOU'RE the one who decided to rob me in the first place! Come to think about it, if I hadn't met you, none of this would've happened!"

Melissa was crying for real now. She knew it was all true. But she came up with a lie to that.  
>"I needed money..."<br>"So, we all do. These are tough times."  
>"Let me finish. I need the money because no one wants to hire a freak like me. My dad doesn't help me, he's pretty much disowned me after my mother died. All he cares about is eating, sleeping, getting drunk, and-" She stopped right there. She just know discovered, her lie was true. It was her life. She couldn't continue.<br>"STOP THEM! Yelled a voice over at the entrance to the alley. They both looked back to see Rouge and Shadow running at them.  
>"RUN!" Shouted Melissa. They did. "Follow me, I know a place where youwill be safe!"<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The door opened silently as possible. Melissa stepped gingerly forward with Sonic right behind her. She looked around quickly, as if she was scared to be found by something, or someone. All that could be heard was a clock the somehow, continued to work after now being maintained. When Melissa felt secured enough, she motioned Sonic to follow but when he tried to close the door silently like she wanted it, a strong wind wiped around the open door, causing it to slam shut. Melissa, her tails, and all the fur on her from to head to toe stood straight up in the blink of an eye and didn't move from that stance. To a confused Sonic, she looked almost like a non-anthro cat. But nothing happened. No yelling. No cussing. No stomping around. Just dead, unpleasant quiet.

Sonic is now more confused at the moment. 'Why is she so frightened? I thought she said that we'll be safe here from those two. But she's acting even more afraid then before. I can tell, she didn't have that scared looked in her eyes.' She got the nerve and started walking to the kitchen, Sonic quietly following behind her. Soon, they had a couple of sandwiches but all in silence. Sonic in confused silence. And Melissa in anxious silence. Both were unpleasant.

After the little snack, Melissa motioned Sonic to follow to the living room and to a door almost next to the one with the light shining through. It seemed to Sonic that Melissa's breathing was getting quicker the closer they got to it. The room turned out to be the bathroom and Sonic was confused to why they were going in there but he continued inside. Closing the door behind them, Melissa followed.

"This is the only place we can safely talk. But only in a whisper." She started. Now, Sonic was going to get the question off his chest.  
>"What is going on here? Where are we?"<br>"My home." Sonic was freaked out now.  
>"What!" Shouted but in a whisper still.<br>"Shhhhhhh. They don't know if that's what you were going to ask afterwards."  
>"Well, why did we have to come into the bathroom? Aren't we safe then?" Melissa was a little reluctant to tell him, but she knew that if he stayed, he was going to find out sooner or later.<br>"You will be safe, if you're quiet. As for me, I'm not." Sonic is confused now.  
>"What do you mean?" She was going to answer but then…<p>

"BITCH!" WHERE ARE YOU!" An angry voice yelled with ferocity. Melissa jumped at the voice. But answered back.  
>"In the restroom."<br>"WELL GET OUT NOW! YOU'RE LATE!" Melissa knew if she didn't follow his orders, then he would come storming in since he broke the lock the last time she tried to hide in the bathroom.  
>"Who's that?" Sonic whispered but Melissa had no time to answer except.<br>"Hide behind the couch until I get back." Then, she was gone.

Sonic heard the door next to the bathroom slam shut. He could hear voices through the wall but he couldn't understand what anyone was saying But, judging by the tones, he could tell the two apart. But then, it got quiet. Too quiet. Tranquil you could say but it wasn't the good tranquility. He didn't like the tone of whoever that was, or how he was speaking to her. He called her a "female dog". That got Sonic made to see her so scared, he'd never seen someone have so much fear in their eyes. Never.  
>Suddenly, he got the idea of what was taking place in the other room when the screaming started. He knew exactly what was happening due to something in his childhood. He just knew what was going down. She was being rapped. He felt something leap around in his stomach. He couldn't take it. Sonic ran from the bathroom and behind the couch, but along the way, grabbed a dirty pillow from the couch cushions. He then proceeded to cover out the noises coming from the room but no cigar.<p>

* * *

><p>Melissa stepped out of her father's room slowly, clutching her hip. He steps were obviously painful seeing as she cringes almost every step she took. She had tears coming out of her eyes, just like every time he did this. Just because its been going on for years doesn't mean that it got easier. If fact, it's gotten worse as her father has gotten braver every time. This was one of the longest sessions, NO! The longest session her father has put her through. Finally, she took her daily seat on the couch, her bed, to contemplate her life yet again. Just like every night.<p>

Sonic hear the stirring on the couch and he slowly raised himself up but still covering his eyes with the pillow. He saw that it was the fox-girl. It took a lot to not shout at her. "Why didn't you tell me." In a tone that was obvious that he wasn't too happy about what he just heard. Melissa didn't do so much as look behind her, she continued the stare foreword, as if oblivious to what Sonic just asked walked around the couch so he was looking right into her eyes. He liked them. Bright sapphire blue. But this time, they were clouded. No emotion in them as if they were sucked from life itself into the dark recesses of a troubled mind.

"You would have found out anyway." Her voice began to crack as tears started to roll out of her eyes, down her cheeks, and dripped on to the floor. Sonic sighed in guilt. Here she was in pain and he is going off on her making her feel worse. He went over to her, dropped onto his knees, rapped his arms around her, and started to hold her. She reacted to this action by pulling him in closer and just continued to cry softly so she doesn't wake up her father.  
>"How long?" He asked.<br>"Hu Ever since Hu my body changed."  
>"How could you stand it for so long?"<br>"I don't know," Melissa shook her head. "He would always call me a freak. Ever since mom died. He's now a drunk all the time. A shadow of his former self."  
>"No other family?"<br>"Of course not. If I did, I wouldn't be in this place now. But…I don't think I would be welcomed." Sonic loosened up enough to look at her.  
>"What do you mean?" She looked back at his green eyes.<br>"Because, my two tails land me in the category of freak." Sonic slowly shook his head but continued to look into her eyes.  
>"Not to me."<p> 


End file.
